The University of California, Irvine Comprehensive Cancer Center is a matrix-type organization. The research goals of the Cancer Center are: 1) To contribute to understanding of the basic mechanisms that underlie the phenotype and genotype of cancer; 2) To facilitate the translation of laboratory and epidemiologic research into hypothesis-driven clinical prevention and treatment studies; 3) To conduct clinical prevention trials. Whenever possible emanating from research generated in the Center; 4) To define cancer risk in the diverse socioeconomic and multi-cultural society served by the Center and to develop research strategies to facilitate the prevention and early detection of cancer in these populations; and 5) To utilize the extensive education and training opportunities available at all levels as a major translational vehicle and to encourage activities that promote interdisciplinary research. The Cancer Center serves over 5 million people in Orange, Riverside, and San Bernardino Counties. Cancer Center members entered over 2000 participants or patients on prevention and treatment protocols in the year 2000. An extensive community research clinical trials network for gynecologic malignancies has been established in the Southern California region and beyond. A Clinical Trials Protocol Review and Monitoring System is functioning well. The Center is organized into four major Divisions: Basic Sciences, Clinical Research, Cancer Control Research and Education and Training. The Divisions interact through eight research programs: Carcinogenesis, Growth Factors and Signaling, Developmental Biology, Virology, Translational Oncology, Photomedicine, and Population Sciences. The Center provides centralized support for these program functions through seven shared resource facilities: Biostatistics, Clinical Research Office, DNA Sequencing, Biomedical Protein and Mass Spectrometry, Optical Biology, Transgenic Mouse, and Viral Vectors. Three new shared resources are also proposed: Onco-Imaging, Microarray, and Translational Pathology. The Education and Training Division facilitates integration of students into basic, clinical, and control research activities in the various programs and accordingly enhances the translational capabilities of the Center. Developmental funds are used to recruit faculty in areas of research the Center has identified has high priority to provide seed grants that will support collaborative translational cancer research of Center members